Once Upon A Time
by stoopid2
Summary: Little Angelina dicovers her blank paged book is actually enchanted. I changed my name from stoopid6 to stoopid2


Once Upon A Time

(my magic book.)

A seven year old girl crawls into her blue canopy bed. Sweet smoke rises to the ceiling from four giant vanilla candles. Mrs. Johnson walks into her daughters bedroom while holding her enlarged stomach.

"To bed with you my darling, It's past your bed time already." She pouts, "Courtney doesn't have a bed time." Mrs. Johnson sighs, "Courtney is not a six year old girl Angelina, she's a doll." She bends down to kiss her daughter. "Good night Angelina." "Awwww, mom your not even going to read me a story?"

Her mother laughs jubilantly, "Oh I almost forgot! I'll be right back." She momentarily walks out of the room leaving Angelina sitting erect and wide eyed.

"Here we go." She hands a book with golden embroidery. The book's very aura seems to whisper untold secrets.

Angelina's mouth drops amazement. Her Mother puts it on the bed. "Don't stay up too late Angelina. We have to go to the Montague's tomorrow at noon."

Angelina sighs. "Well, honey you love swimming there." She glares, "Yes but I hate David Montague!" Mrs. Johnson clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "I swear you guys like each other."

Angelina sticks one finger down her throat and pretends she's throwing up. Mrs. Johnson kisses her daughter. "Good night."

When Angelina hears the door shut she hovers over the book for a minuet. She opens the books slowly as if opening a cage to a tiger. She is surprised to see the pages are blank accept four giant letters. "Once upon a time." She flips through the rest of the pages. "Is this mom's sick idea of a joke?" She throws the book across the room and blows out the candles.

During the middle of the night Angelina wakes up to see the book resting upon her bed already opened. One of her candles are illuminated and cast her long shadow upon a wall.

She looks down at the book for the second time. All of a sudden she's sucked into the page.

She seems to be spinning for an eternity in iridescent greens. All of a sudden she fell on something soft.

"Angelina are you listening!" She was sitting on the soft cushion of a train. Angelina looks out the window to her mother who's hair is baring several white strands and holding a five year old girl. Angelina says nothing her mother huffs and continues. "Remember to write me as soon as you get to school! Don't leave out what house you get sorted in." "Yes, David you too!" Says a lady who she assumes is Mrs. Montague.

After the train leaves the boy that is sitting opposite of Angelina sits right next to her. She looks into his green eyes, "David? Where are we?" "We're in town, where do you think? On the Hogwarts express " Angelina looks at him puzzled. "Are you ill Angelina?" She scoots towards the window slowly. "Why are you tall, how come you have short hair, and who was that little girl my mom was holding." Tears stated to fill her eyes. David's look of amusement fades into worry. "Your not kidding are you?" "I want to go home!" She says through tears. David puts a arm around her, "Its ok Ange I'm here you don't have to worry. I heard Hogwarts is really fun."

All of a sudden she grabs her stomach. "Ouch!" "What is it?" "My stomach, I think I'm dying ." David laughs "Maybe it's just something you ate. Go to the bathroom."

Angelina stands up and walks to the bathroom still gripping her stomach, Five minuets later, "AHHHHHHHHH!" David rushes to the bathroom door . "Angelina what's going on?" "I'm hurt." She cries. "Well open up in there!" No answer came. David runs into the door several times attempting to break down the solid door but nothing happened.

Angelina finally opens the door and sniffles. David looks behind her to see trails or red marks. He looks at her "What in the world were you doing in there?" "I think I'm cut." She says sheepishly. "Where?" Angelina grabs David's hand and heads back to the compartment. "I think on my leg, and I lost so much blood that I'm almost dead. That explains why my stomach hurts."

"I just want to tell you David when I'm gone you can play with my jacks." Angelina puts her hand on her hips. "I'm glad you think this is all very funny David! I'm dying and in pain and all you can do is sit here with that stupid smirk on your face! Not to mention I'm offering you my special addition jacks when I'm gone."

David burst out in laughter. "First of all Angelina, you didn't even like the jacks. You buried them years ago in your back yard after I told you how much I wanted to come over and play jacks with you. Second of all, did you actually see this so called cut?"

Angelina sighs and shakes her head. "I think you started your period." Angelina looks at him blankly. He frowns then feels her fore head. "You are a bit warm Angelina. I'm telling the train driver we need to get you to a hospital straight away."

Angelina snatches her hand away from David. "I'm fine! It's you everyone else that has gone mad!"

"Angelina have your parents had the talk with you yet?" She laughs "My parents and I talk everyday." David rolls his eyes "I mean the sex talk." Angelina frowns "Like about holding hands and kissing to have babies? I know all about that already you idiot!"

He sighs "Oh dear, well why don't you sit down Angelina. Once a month…………"

An hour later Angelina sits in a daze staring straight ahead. "Angelina? Angelina? David waves a hand in front of her face. "Are you still with me here?" She looks at him. "So that means your parents did…..that?" He nods, "Yours too." She shakes her head. "Don't be silly David my parents could never so that." He raises his eyebrows. "Oh really? Have you ever wondered why they sleep with the door closed sometimes?" Angelina puts her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm going to puke."

David laughs "Your so cute when your confused Angelina. I love it." He leans in and kisses her softly on the temple of her head." Her stomach pain erupts into butterflies.

That's when it happened she was back in a tunnel of swirling green, the same color as David's eyes for a whole eternity.

"Angelina get up, Angelina! Oh you lazy bump up!" Cold air kisses her body as the cover I ripped from her warm sleeping body.

"You've slept way past noon! We have to go come on."

Angelina's eyes slowly open, her mothers hair is still raven and she holds no child. The only thing that worries her is the look of anger on her mothers face.

tbc


End file.
